


Mako-chan Is a Screamer

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Free!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, don't worry it's just nagisa being a perv, i guess, rei needs to chill honestly, this was my attempt at being funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: Makoto has lost his voice, Haruka is embarrassed, Nagisa's a perverted little boy, and Rei needs to calm down and drink some tea.





	Mako-chan Is a Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> So... wild idea. This is inspired by the fact that Suzuki Tatsuhisa voices Makoto.
> 
> Just a light-hearted one-shot.
> 
> This takes place when Makoto and Haru were still third years at Iwatobi.

Makoto waited at the bottom of the steps for Haruka like he did every morning. He smiled and they commenced their walk to school. The only difference that morning was it was far too quiet. Haruka would constantly watch Makoto from the corner of his eye as if to make sure he's okay. The taller boy would just smile and nod in reassurance.  _I'm okay._

That still didn't stop the raven from asking, "Are you alright, Makoto?"

The brunette didn't speak, just another smile and nod.

That also didn't stop Haruka from asking again five minutes later.

* * *

The entire class found it odd that, instead of Makoto speaking up that day, it was Haruka. His statement was odd, too:

"Makoto can't speak today. He lost his voice." The aforementioned teen nodded in confirmation. There were soft mutters of "Hope you feel better soon" and "That's too bad." Nothing too important. Haruka knew Makoto would be okay. He just wished he hadn't pushed him as far as he did.

* * *

"Eh?! Mako-chan, why won't you talk?" Nagisa cried out, not used to this sudden predicament. He was in the middle of telling a story about his sister when he realized he had heard no commentary from Makoto, only soft chuckles. Dramatically, he flopped onto his back. "Do you not like me anymore?!" he shouted. Frantically, the bigger third year waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head from side to side. He opened his mouth to speak when Haruka put his hand on Makoto's arm, reminding him to not talk.

"Makoto can't talk today. He lost his voice last night," he said. Rather vaguely, in the boisterous second year's opinion.

"How did Mako-chan lose his voice, then?"  _And why does Haru-chan look so uncomfortable?_ Rei sighed almost as dramatically as Nagisa would.

"Nagisa-kun, that is none of your business. It should not matter to you. What  _should_ matter is that Makoto-senpai does not utter a  _single_ _ **word**_ so he will heal quicker!" the spectacled teen yelled before Nagisa covered his mouth with his hand.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be yelling if you don't want to lose your voice, too." Rei only sputtered in response.

While they ate lunch, Nagisa couldn't help but wonder. Just why did Haruka look so embarrassed? Why didn't he mention the reason for Makoto losing his voice? It was all very strange to the blonde. He glanced at the third years, having one of their many silent conversations. Makoto noticed him and blushed a little.

Suddenly it clicked in Nagisa's mind-  _they did the **dirty.**_

* * *

"Nagisa-kun, I'm positive you're overreacting. Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai would never do such a thing," Rei said with complete confidence. Nagisa huffed.

"But  _Rei-chaaaan_ , it would make sense! Haru-chan must have made Mako-chan scream a lot if he were to lose his voice the next day. Which he DID," the smaller boy explained. They were the only ones on the platform waiting for the train, but the butterfly swimmer still attempted to hush his contemporary.

"Nagisa-kun, you're so loud, sshhh!"

"Not until you admit that I'm right!"

"Well, if you're so certain," Rei sniffed, "why don't you ask Haruka-senpai?" A lightbulb went over the blonde's head.

"Great idea! I'll call him!" When he pulled out his phone, Rei sputtered about how he didn't mean for that to be taken seriously.

* * *

Haruka hated phones. They were such a hassle to keep. But for today, he had to be in charge of his own  _and_ Makoto's. The two of them were in the middle of doing homework in Makoto's room when the taller boy's phone went off. Haruka reached for it and answered for Makoto, who smiled in thanks.

"Hello?" he said. Already he wanted this conversation to end.

 _"Haru-chan! Yay!"_ Oh god, Nagisa. Haruka now wanted to throw the phone at the wall but didn't because it was Makoto's.  _"So, I have a question."_

"What?" Haruka humphed.

 _"Can you tell me how Mako-chan lost his voice? Don't worry, it's just between you and me."_  Haruka could feel Nagisa winking. Fine, little brat.

"I'll show you tomorrow." Then he hung up without saying goodbye. He looked up to Makoto's  _Haruuuu_  face. "What?"

* * *

Nagisa was nervous. What did Haruka mean by  _I'll show you tomorrow_?! He hoped it wasn't something extremely explicit...

He told Rei after Haruka hung up and... well, he still looked like a tomato.

Haruka and Makoto finally came to view and Nagisa waved them over. Makoto smiled and muttered a hoarse "Good morning."

"Sooo... are you going to show me now?" Nagisa asked. Rei coughed. Makoto smiled. Haruka deadpanned, as usual.

"At lunch." The third years walked away, the taller of the two waving at the second years. Nagisa glared at the back of Haruka's head, trying to bore holes in his skull.

_How dare he..._

* * *

FINALLY, LUNCH! Not only was Nagisa hungry but impossibly curious as well. Makoto had his phone out when Nagisa and Rei arrived at their usual lunch spot. It was funny because Makoto always followed the rules...

Although, it was probably against the rules to compulsively break into pool areas now that Nagisa thought about it.

"So, are you going to show me?" Haruka nodded. "Alright! So what is it?" The raven was quiet for a few moments while Makoto was searching for something on his phone. "Well?"

"Did you know Makoto is a screamer?"

**_What._ **

"Found it," Makoto cleared his throat. He handed Haruka the device and the raven pressed the middle button before turning the screen over to their kouhais. Suddenly, Nagisa was terrified.

Mostly from the sudden screaming and loud music coming from the phone. The camera was shaky and then it finally settled on a person on a stage.

_It was Makoto._

"Surprising, isn't it?" Haruka asked. "I kept saying "Encore!' so it's my fault Makoto lost his voice."

"So you  _didn't_ do the dirty!" Rei bellowed whale noises, Makoto wheezed out the hoarse equivalent, and Haruka only pushed Nagisa's face away from the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You probably didn't, this was just a crack.


End file.
